The Kremling Konundrum
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The gang were all set to return to Japan, but they meet up with the Kremling duo Klump and Krusha who were escaping from King K. Rool
1. Chapter 1: A Brief Stay

**DRAGON HEROES**

After the eventful Hawaiian Tournament at Mauna Loa, our heroes have finished their vacation. Now the time has come for them to return to Japan, but not before spending a couple more hours in the island of Molokai, where they're about to meet more new faces! Read on and see for yourself!

* * *

 **The Kremling Konundrum  
**

 **Chapter 1 – A Brief Stay  
**

Having only a few more hours left before their vacation in Hawaiian is finally over, the group decided to spend the morning making a couple of short visits at Niihau, the Papahanaumokuakea Marine National Park, and finally the island of Molokai. It had been an eventful two weeks, and the one thing still fresh on their minds was the Mauna Loa tournament, where Cynder had her climactic fight with Ash in the final round.

Charonus surveyed Molokai curiously. He had been familiar with Exeggutor Island and Aether Paradise, but this was one island he could not find any similarities to any part of his homeworld's Alola region.

"This is a new place indeed," he said. "I'm really enjoying myself finding the differences between Alola and Hawaii."

"Believe me, there's much more to that," said Jakkin. "You'll be seeing a lot more when we return to Japan."

"Thank goodness we're heading back home soon," said Cynder. "Much as I liked Hawaii, I'm never going to get used to this warm heat. I prefer cold weather, just like my home country of Norway."

"At least you all gained some much needed experience and honed your skills taking on the Island Challenge," said Blaze. "That made it all the more worthwhile."

All the dragons agreed with her.

"Hey, Charonus," said Tails. "There's something I wanted ask you."

"Go ahead, Tails," said Charonus. "I'm listening."

"How were you able to transform into your Mega form?" asked Tails. "I know Draco can do it thanks to his Fire Brooch which contained Charizardite Y, but I'm very curious about you since we've seen you transform to Mega Charizard X a couple of times through different means."

"It's self-explanatory, I use these two orbs fixed on the pendant of my necklace called Pokecores," replied Charonus.

"Poke-what?" asked everyone.

"Pokecores," said Charonus. "They hold the very essence of certain creatures of the same class as me and Draco, enabling them the ability to Mega Evolve. These two contain the souls of my mother and father respectively, both of whom I lost to Team Rocket, a criminal organisation from my world, and they're pretty similar to the Pyre Squad trio."

"That's very interesting," said Tails. "I'm wondering, though, why do your Pokecores contain the souls of your parents? Do they serve like some kind of purpose or something?"

"As a matter of fact, they do," said Charonus. "When I call upon them for help, I harness their essence as they flow right into my body, enabling me to Mega Evolve."

"So your Pokecores function the same way as Draco's Fire Brooch, despite his not being fuelled by some kind of essence," said Blaze. "You know, I have a lot to ask about you since you seem like as if you have been through a lot in your life, much like Draco over here, since he lost his family when he was Charmander, lived in an orphanage, and became friends with Tails, then Bowser, and finally Cynder and myself at some points of his life while he was growing up."

"Well, it is a very long story, I can tell you that," said Charonus. "To keep things brief, I was the only child of my family, but they were taken away from me by Team Rocket, and just when I was on the verge of losing myself out of despair, Draco, Cynder, and Bowser came to my world to help me back on my feet and along with the legendaries, trained me to find balance within myself and realise my true potential."

"I sure remember those adventures we had back there," said Bowser.

"Me too," said Draco.

Charonus smiled. "So anyway," he continued. "After my three new friends returned to this world, I was still undergoing training in a dimension where time is dilated, and that's how I became a Charizard in a short amount of time when normally it would have took me years, and then afterwards, I've travelled across the other regions of my world, sharpening my skills, getting my powers in control, and of course, keeping balance within myself."

"That was simply amazing!" exclaimed Lily. "So, what made you come here to our world?"

"Well, although I had found balance, I missed Draco, Cynder, and Bowser," replied Charonus. "Dialga and Palkia had sensed my feelings and decided that I would prosper much better in this world, especially with my three friends, and they made arrangements with King Kurotsuki to establish a connection both our worlds so that they could make a portal for me to be transported, and I was brought at a location not far from where the Pyre Squad had trapped you over at the Big Island."

"Heh, and that brought us to our meeting back there," laughed Jakkin.

"Yes, it did," said Charonus. "It sure is good to be back with my friends, and it really was a pleasure to get acquainted with the rest of you guys."

Bowser suddenly remembered something. "Oh, crud!" he exclaimed. "I better go and check how things are going back in the village! I hope my friend has kept it in good order!"

"May we see how things are over there?" asked Percival.

"That won't be necessary," said Bowser. "You can continue on checking out the island while you're still here."

"He's got a point there," said Blaze. "We just visited Molokai, so leaving for home by now would make the visit seem meaningless, since we haven't checked out at least one beach, and besides, we can stay for a couple more hours."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea at all," said Torden. "I felt like having one last look at the Hawaiian beaches, all the same."

"Yay!" cheered Lily. "More beach time!"

"That's the spirit," smiled Bowser. "Now, all I need now is to borrow your transporter device so I can head there and back here very quickly."

"Here you go, Bowser," said Cynder as she passed him the capsule. "You know how to use the machine, right?"

"Of course, Tails told me how it works, so there's no need to worry," said Bowser. "I'll be back in two shakes of a dragon's tail."

"See you when you get back, Bowser," said Draco.

Bowser nodded and he blew a kiss at the Charizard. He then opened the transporter device from its capsule, set up the coordinates of his destination, and soon disappeared in a flash.

"Well, you heard the Koopa," said Lily. "Let's go have some fun in the sun! Away we go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Klump and Krusha

**Chapter 2 – Klump and Krusha  
**

A raft sailed its way across the Pacific Ocean, and on the raft were two crocodile-like beings known as Kremlings. One was a stout green Kremling in military attire, with a helmet, a belt, and army boots, and the other was a tall, muscular blue Kremling in a camouflage tank top and pants. Their names were Klump and Krusha, and they were planning to find a new life from their despotic leader King K. Rool. They've been sailing away from Crocodile Isle for days, and they were approaching the Hawaiian Islands.

"Uh, Klump, my general?" asked Krusha, the tall, muscular blue Kremling. "How much longer will we reach the islands?"

"Not too long now, I hope, Krusha," replied Klump. "I say we should make a turn to the closest one. Better hang on tight, cause the wind's picking up now."

Sure enough, the wind developed into gale force, causing strong waves that rocked the raft back and forth. Klump and Krusha held on as they continued their course to Molokai Island. Soon, they reached the shored safely. The two Kremlings looked around, but found no one in sight.

"Well, there must be some inhabitants around here," said Klump. "Let's go and have a look around. Maybe we can find some prospects willing to take us in."

"Okie dokie," said Krusha. He looked up to the sky, enjoying the sound of the waves crashing and the seagulls squawking, as he was a Kremling who held a special place for nature.

"C'mon, Krusha!" urged Klump, impatiently. "There's no time to dawdle!"

"Alright, alright!" replied Krusha.

As the Kremlings began exploring the island, Klump looked to the horizon, hoping that King K. Rool would not discover that he and Krusha have deserted his regime. He dreaded the thought of going back to Crocodile Isle, especially when their king would not cease his continuous schemes to conquer Kongo Island, a land inhabited by a family of apes known as the Kongs. For Klump and Krusha, their tribe had been at war with the Kongs for too long, and now they did not want to take part of it any longer.

* * *

"What a perfect way to end our final hours in Hawaii," said Tails as he rested under a parasol next to Blaze, who was sunbathing with Lily next to her.

"I sure hope Cynder's doing fine with her fishing in the water," said Blaze. "That seems to be the only thing she really enjoyed during our two week vacation here in Hawaii."

"Excuse me, Blaze," said Percival. "I need more zinc. Can you pass me the bottle?"

"Here you go," said Blaze, and she tossed the zinc bottle to Percival.

"Indeed, this has been an eventful and enjoyable two weeks," said Percival as he squeezed out a bit of zinc on his palm and rubbed it all over his body. "We visited the major islands, we took on the Island Challenge, we participated in the tournament, and best of all, we got to meet up and perform with the Nightriders!"

"Don't forget that you have also met me and Charonus," added Jeremy. "We sure really enjoyed getting to know you guys and becoming friends with you."

"Oh, yes, that I can't forget," said Draco.

"Speaking of Charonus, where is he?" asked Jakkin.

"I believe he's still exploring the island," said Torden. "He's very curious about it since he said he has never seen an island from his homeworld similar to Molokai."

"He should be back by now," said Jakkin. "We'll be due to head back home any time soon."

"Yes, but we still have to wait for Bowser to come back with the transporter device," said Percival.

"Nevertheless, I think we should start looking for him," said Draco. "And I'm going to go and search for him."

"Big brother, can I come with you?" asked Darky.

Draco looked at Cynder, and she nodded with approval that Darky can go along with him. "Just make sure he doesn't go wandering off," she said. "We don't want anyone to get lost in this island."

"No worries, Cynder," assured Draco. "He'll be right under my watchful eye."

"Please be careful, Draco," warned Jeremy. "Make sure Charonus is safe too."

"We'll try to return as quickly as possible," said Draco, and as soon as Darky climbed on his back, he spread his wings and flew away.

Draco looked around the plateaus and then the forests as he searched for Charonus. The air felt warm yet fresh at the same time. Soon, Darky noticed a figure in the distance.

"I think that must be Charonus over there, big brother," he said as he pointed ahead. Draco squinted hard and he quickly recognised the distinctive tailflame of the red Charizard.

"Good job, Darky," smiled Draco. "Now, hang on!"

Draco dived down to the ground and landed not far from Charonus, who turned around to see his two friends coming towards him.

"Well, it sure is a surprise to see you here," he said. "I was just going to finish admiring the view before returning to the beach."

"We just wanted to make sure that you're okay," said Draco. "This place looks lovely, doesn't it?"

"It really reminds me of Alola," said Charonus. "Yet this is an island I could not find any comparisons to, even though it has the same kind of atmosphere."

"Sounds like it really gives you a lot of fond memories," said Draco. "I've always wondered what your homeworld is like."

"It's mostly a peaceful world," said Charonus. "The people there are very friendly, they got some really dedicated researchers, and there are so many mysteries that are yet to be solved, for both us and humankind."

"I bet," smiled Draco.

The three dragons stood silently still as they enjoyed the sight of the ocean, unaware that they were being watched.

"Alright, that should do," said Charonus. "Let's get moving back to the beach."

"Hello, I say, hello?" called a strange voice. "Can you guys help us out?"

Draco, Charonus, and Darky were stunned and checked warily their surroundings. "Who is it?" they asked.

"Relax, we're just a couple of fugitives in need of assistance," said the voice. "If you really want to know who we are, we'll present ourselves."

"Very well," said Charonus. "You can do just that."

In response, the two strangers appeared from their hiding place. Draco and Darky recognised them as a crocodile species called Kremlings, but Charonus was puzzled. He assumed that they were probably a new type of Feraligatr, or Krookodile, or in the case of the big blue muscular reptile, a Machoke.

"Pleased to meet you, dragons," said the stout green Kremling. "We just arrived on the island, but we're very lost, so can you be able to let us stay wherever you're camping out?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Bet you're excited that the series is bringing in the Kremlings, Nintendo's long forgotten characters! And yes, that would mean King K. Rool will be making an appearance soon!


	3. Chapter 3: In Search of Refuge

**Chapter 3 – In Search of Refuge  
**

Tails paced back and forth as everyone else finished packing up. He was waiting impatiently for Draco, Darky, and Charonus to come back.

"It shouldn't take that long," he said, checking his watch. "Where could they be?"

"Patience, Tails, they'll be back," said Blaze. "Besides, it's best that we wait until Bowser returns with the transporter device for them to get back home."

Lily noticed something in the distance. "Hey, look over there!" she exclaimed as she jumped for joy. "They're back!"

Tails, Blaze, and the other dragons turned to the direction Lily pointed and they saw Draco, Charonus, and Darky coming back accompanied by two other reptiles.

"So there are the three dragons," said Percival. "But who are those two crocodiles?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Torden. "Come on, let's go and see them."

The group approached Draco, Charonus, Darky, and the kremlings.

"Hey guys," said Draco. "Sorry for taking so long, but we just got acquainted with these two guys here, and they said that they're hoping that we could help them out."

"Well, hello there," the group greeted Klump and Krusha. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Thanks for the greetings, boys," said Klump. "I'm General Lenny Klump, and over here is my top soldier, Krusha Lagarto."

"Uh, howdy do," stammered Krusha, unsure of what more to say aside from waving his hand.

"Krusha may not be completely bright," Klump whispered to the group. "But he's a gentle kremling and has always been loyal to me."

"I can definitely see that," said Tails. "Please tell me, where did you come from?"

"We come from a very distant island called Crocodile Isle," replied Klump. "How we ended up here is quite a bit of a story."

"A story, you say?" asked Jakkin. "Care to share it with us?"

Klump and Krusha froze. They were remembering their past and it struck dread and horror within them. But since their new allies were interested in knowing about them, they knew it was best to tell them their journey.

"It started a long time ago," said Klump. "Krusha and I were once servants of our powerful and mighty King K. Rool, and to tell you the truth, he isn't really the nicest of Kremlings."

"Whoa, that's awful," said Cynder, grimly.

"Yeah, no doubt, especially with your king having a name like that," said Torden.

"He was a power-hungry tyrant who sought to terrorise and take over the lands he fancies," continued Klump. "His target was Kongo Island, a land that is home to the Kong family."

"They're a bunch of monkeys," added Krusha. "And we have nothing against them at all."

"But, of course, King K. Rool was not friendly towards mammals," said Klump. "He regarded reptiles to be superior, the master race of all, and he wanted to enslave the Kong family."

"We know what it's like to deal with people with that kind of mentality," said Percival, remembering the Obsidian Devourers and the Dark Queen. "They are completely horrid and think of no one but themselves."

"So true, because he never really cared about the wellbeing of our kind," said Klump. "And his undying desire to rule the islands has made him even more ruthless and heartless to the point where he would mistreat us."

"I suppose that's why you're here," said Lily. "You wanted to escape from his tyranny."

"You have guessed it correctly," replied Klump. "Eventually, Krusha and I have had enough of King K. Rool's machinations that we have decided to leave his regime and start new lives where we could be free and feel more appreciated for who we are."

"Well, you two are in luck," smiled Draco. "We are a group of dragons who like to make friends, and we make sure that no evildoer tries to ruin what we strive for."

Krusha looked out to the ocean. "Still, there's a good chance that our king might be looking for us and will try to force us back," he said.

"And that's why we're wondering if you could be able to find us a place where he won't be able to find us," said Klump.

"We'd be glad to help, Klump and Krusha," said Cynder. "Though we're waiting for a friend to be coming back soon so that we can head home.

Klump and Krusha lowered their heads glumly, saddened by the news.

"No, wait, Cynder," said Lily, brightly. "I just have a brilliant idea."

"You do?" asked Cynder. "What could be the idea?"

"Klump and Krusha have nowhere to go, so maybe we could bring them along with us and they can stay in our village," said Lily. "Surely, we have room for them in our huts."

"That could work," said Jakkin. "After all, who was the one who stayed in Percival's hut while our village was being constructed back then?"

Percival rolled his eyes as he did not want to be reminded of those two nights.

"An excellent point there," smiled Tails. "However, we need to figure out in which hut Klump and Krusha could stay until we could be able to find a place for them."

"Maybe Draco wouldn't mind having either one of the two staying in his hut since there's only him and Darky, who's just a baby dragon," said Cynder. "I suppose Krusha would make a good roommate for him."

Draco shrugged his arms and grinned sheepishly at the suggestion. "Well, that would be so cool to have someone else aside from Darky to keep me company and to make sure the both of us are safe," he said.

All of a sudden, Klump noticed something in the distance, and he was alarmed. "Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed in panic. "He's coming! Quick, you better hide me and Krusha!"

"What, who is coming?" asked Tails.

"King K. Rool!" shrieked Klump. "Krusha and I will really be in for it if he discovers us!"

"Please, you've got to help us!" begged Krusha.

Cynder thought deeply about the situation. "Tails, Lily, Jeremy, and Darky, you go lead the two deep into the forest," she said. "Draco, Jakkin, Torden, Charonus and I will go and investigate what this King K. Rool is up to."

"Okay, then," said Jeremy. "But please be careful, you guys."

"Blaze and Percival, keep an eye out for Bowser when he comes back," said Cynder. "He could definitely be of assistance if things get serious."

"Good thinking, Cynder," said Blaze. "Alright, let's get going!"

As the group split up, Cynder's team head for the cliffs. When they watched over at the distance, they spotted a ship approaching the shores of Molokai. On board the ship was an overweight green crocodile wearing a golden crown and a red cape. They noticed that his left eye had some serious conditions. There appeared to be more crocodiles on the ship too, and they were dressed in punk attire.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Looks like things are going to get interesting! Be ready for it as the plot continues! Oh yeah, about the names of the Kremling duo, Klump's first name references the late Len Carlson, who was a voice actor for the Donkey Kong Country TV series, while Krusha's last name Lagarto means "lizard" in Spanish.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ruthless Kremling King

**Chapter 4 – The Ruthless Kremling King**

"Milord, we are approaching an island that's apparently part of a set of islands known as Hawaii," a Kritter told King K. Rool.

The large, overweight green crocodile looked at where the Gangplank Galleon was heading. "What do ya know about this island?" he growled nastily.

"It's called Molokai Island, Lord K. Rool," replied another Kritter. "From what our intelligence picks up, it is inhabited by both reptiles and mammals alike."

King K. Rool smirked. "Well, then, I think it's time we occupy it," he said. "And I am under the impression that those two runaways Klump and Krusha might be there. Set the course straight to Molokai!"

With that, the Gangplank Galleon picked up speed until it landed on the shore. Then, the Kremlings boarded off the ship. King K. Rool took a look around the island, hoping to find any sign that Klump and Krusha would be around.

"They must be here," he said. "I can feel it in my gut."

"Your nastiness!" called one of the Kritters. "Get a load of that raft right over there."

King K. Rool turned around and saw the raft, which fell apart thanks to the violent waves earlier, and when he spotted two sets of footprints still marked on the sand, he knew that it belonged to Klump and Krusha, especially when one set were those of boots.

"Start a search party!" he ordered. "I want Klump and Krusha to be brought here right this instant!"

"Affirmative, your rottenness!" replied the Kritters, and they formed into separate squads as they began their search for Klump and Krusha.

"By the way, if you happen to come across any bystanders, capture them, and bring them to me," said King K. Rool, laughing maniacally. "This will be a great day for us to terrorise the Hawaiian Islands!"

* * *

Cynder and her team had been watching the arrival of the Kremlings, and after hearing everything that had been transpired on the beach, they began to ponder over how they could thwart King K. Rool's plans and save Klump and Krusha.

"This looks very bad," said Cynder. "They're beginning their search around the island, and it's only a matter of time until they catch them and our friends, and Darky's with the team looking out for Krusha and Klump."

"We've got to warn them," said Percival. "Let's hurry up and find them before they do."

"Let's be careful, guys," said Draco. "Those guys look very tough."

"Relax, Draco," said Jakkin. "We're all in this together, so if the going gets tough, we have each other's back."

"Jakkin's right about that," said Charonus. "Of course, we need to watch it since there seems to be a lot of those guys."

"I agree," said Cynder. "Come on, boys."

Cynder and her team rushed into the forest, hoping to find the others. Presently, they came across Blaze and Percival who were looking around while waiting for Bowser to return.

"Blaze, Percival, over here!" called Draco as he waved his arm.

"There you are!" exclaimed Blaze. "So, what have you found out with King K. Rool?"

"He has arrived at the island, Blaze," said Charonus. "And what we saw back there was really grim. King K. Rool has an army of Kremlings and they are patrolling the island searching for Klump and Krusha."

"In that case, we better get looking for the others real quick," said Blaze. "I certainly hope we can be able to hold out against the invading army until Bowser returns."

"Let's get going!" urged Cynder. "Time is at the essence!"

"Hold it!" snapped a menacing voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

The group froze as a gang of crocodiles dressed in punk style clothing surrounded them, taking no chances that they would escape. Knowing that this meant trouble, Blaze and the dragons gulped.

"That torn it," she muttered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I know what _we're_ going to do!" hissed one of the Kritters. "Our king will be delighted to see all of you as you are all our prisoners now!"

The group eyed each other, knowing that someone ominous was going to come.

"Move along!" snapped another Kritter as he poked his spear at Blaze.

"Alright, we're moving!" fumed Blaze, and the captive group followed the Kremlings back to the shore.

Soon, they arrived back at the beach where King K. Rool was waiting. The Kritters pushed Blaze and the dragons forward.

"We found ourselves some inhabitants to take to the palace," reported the lead Kritter. "They're six dragons and one cat."

"Have you found the two fugitives?" asked King K. Rool.

"No, not yet, but I'm sure they'll be found soon," replied the Kritter.

"Double your search!" ordered King K. Rool.

"That will not be necessary, sire," called a voice. "We found them, and there are more prisoners to take to the island!"

A troop of Kritters arrived, and accompanying them were Krusha and Klump, followed by Tails, Darky, Jeremy, and Lily. They were pushed forwards to King K. Rool who was grinning maliciously.

"Let me go at once, you bullies!" burst out Tails, but the Kritters took no notice as they held his arms tight.

"Excellent work, soldiers," he chortled. "You have found our runaways."

The Kritters bowed in respected.

"Klump and Krusha, it's a real pity that you committed an act of treason by desertion," said King K. Rool. "The both of you will be in for a severe punishment once we return to Crocodile Isle."

"We're very sorry for that, your sliminess," said Klump.

"Your apologies will not be taken," said King K. Rool. "You're going to be thrown to the dungeons along with the rest of our new prisoners."

"And what are we do with our captives?" asked a Kritter.

"They'll be forced to do manual labour for us," replied King K. Rool. "As part of my hostile takeover of Hawaii, they'll start by erecting statues of me for them to be brought and placed in every single island!"

"You won't get away with this, King K. Rool!" hissed Cynder.

"Believe me, pipsqueak, I can!" cackled King K. Rool. "Nothing can stop the rule of the Kremlings, and you will all bow to your master! First, it will be Hawaii, and then next, it will be Kongo Island, and then finally, the world!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" declared a familiar, yet gruff voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologise that this has been taking long. Writer's block is such an aggravating thing, but I seem to be back in my game again, and it looks like we'll be having yet another battle that will come up in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Island Skirmish

**Chapter 5 – The Island Skirmish**

Glaring at King K. Rool, Bowser made his way to the fray. He had returned from Japan after doing some cleaning up in the Ise-Shima National Park village, and was hoping to see his friends, but instead saw them being held captive by the belligerent king of the Kremlings.

King K. Rool sneered. "Well, well, if it ain't the mighty Koopa King himself," he said. "Still trying to prove that you're the big, mean, evil one? You're too late for that, pard, as I'll be the one to win that title!"

"Yeah, right, like I have any interest in going back to my old ways," retorted Bowser. "And it looks like you haven't changed in the slightest!"

"And what makes you think I'll be doing that?" asked King K. Rool. "Being evil is so much fun, and nothing gives me greater pleasure than to see those lowly mammals squirm!"

While King K. Rool and Bowser were arguing, a trio of Kremlings have boarded off the Gangplank Galleon to witness the altercation. One was a male Kremling while two were female. The first female apparently seemed to be the same age as the male, and the other, who sported a distinctive purple afro, seemed to be the eldest. Like the rest of King K. Rool's underlings, they were also dressed in punk attire.

"What's goin' on down there, Kip and Kass?" the female Kremling with the purple afro asked.

"It seems as if there's goin' to be a hoedown between ol' Rooly and that big turtle over there, big sis," replied Kip.

"This is really goin' to get messy, Kalypso and Kip," said Kass. "Still, I'm looking forward to seeing how things play out."

Kalypso thought deeply as she watched the action with her younger brother and sister. Although they've served King K. Rool for years, they've secretly wanted to abandon him since his mental stability was getting worse that it was affecting the Kremling Krew. After hearing about Klump and Krusha's defection, they felt more inspired and stowed away in the Gangplank Galleon when he started his search, but they were waiting for the right moment to revolt.

"I'm going to say it again," said Bowser as he cracked his knuckles. "You better let my friends go right now, or you will be eating my fists!"

"Big words for such a pint-size!" mocked King K. Rool. "I'm much taller than you!"

Bowser could feel his anger swelling. "You've picked the wrong guy to tangle with, you bloated gasbag!" he growled. "And for that I'm going to teach you to mess with my friends and attempt to take over this peaceful island!"

"You're on, ya varmint!" declared King K. Rool. "This is goin' to be a lot fun!"

As the two kings get ready to start their fight, the Kremlings stood back to make way for Bowser and King K. Rool, while holding tightly to their captive prisoners.

"Come on, Bowser," whispered Draco. "You can put a stop to that evil tyrant."

"Let's be quiet and allow him to take care of K. Rool," said Cynder, quietly.

King K. Rool took off his cape and cracked his knuckles as he eyed Bowser menacingly, who solemnly and silently glared at the Kremling king. Without warning, King K. Rool tossed his crown at Bowser, but the Koopa dodged it just in time before it could hit him. What he did not know, however was that King K. Rool was using his crown like a boomerang. Luckily, he could hear the crown spinning back, so he ducked down at the last moment.

"Not bad for your first duel with me," laughed King K. Rool. "How do you like my Crown Toss?"

"That was a nice try," said Bowser. "But I will not be discouraged or intimidated by such a lame move."

"For your imagination, I was just getting warmed up!" rasped King K. Rool.

The fight continued as the two kings brawled back and forth. It seemed as if Bowser was going to win as he was more durable and stronger, but King K. Rool had other ideas.

"So, are you ready to throw in the towel?" asked Bowser. "You better if you value your wellbeing."

King K. Rool smirked. "Oh, please," he snorted. "Do you really think you have a chance against me? If you do, then you are sadly mistaken."

"If you have some ace up your sleeve, then go ahead to bring it on," said Bowser. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"So you want to see my ace, do you?" asked King K. Rool. "Fine, so be it, but I must warn, you're going to be very afraid and regret that you ever messed with me."

Bowser waited for King K. Rool's attack, and in an instant, King K. Rool whistled loudly, which signalled the troop of Kritters to gang up on Bowser. The Koopa tried to fight them, but there were so many of the Kritters that he was quickly overwhelmed. Blaze, Tails, Klump, Krusha, and the dragons watched with horror as Bowser was restrained and unable to move.

"I bet you expected this to be a fair fight, fool," cackled King K. Rool. "Well, too bad for you, because I play dirty with my foes!"

"You conniving, sneaky, mean, rotten scoundrel!" hissed Bowser.

"How flattering to receive such praise, it's like an honour for me!" retorted King K. Rool.

The Kritters holding Bowser kicked him on his stomach, causing him to fall down to his knees. King K. Rool proudly approached him. At last, Kalypso, Kass, and Kip have had enough, and they looked at each other, nodding that now it was the time to make their move.

"Wait up, K. Rool, home boy!" called Kalypso.

"Kalypso!" exclaimed King K. Rool. "I'm surprised to see you, Kip and Kass here. I suppose you want a piece of the action, huh? Well, the Koopa's mine, but you three can help yourself to the prisoners we're holding."

Kalypso turned to the captive dragons. She set her eyes on Draco, who sweated nervously as she gave him a seductive look.

"Uh, what are you going to do to us?" he asked.

"Relax there, this won't hurt a bit," said Kalypso smoothly as she stroke a claw down Draco's body before reaching an arm of one of the Kritters holding him. Suddenly, she knocked out the Kritter, releasing Draco from his grasp, much to everyone's surprise.

"Now Kip and Kass!" she shouted. "Let's boogie!"

The three renegade Kremlings dashed into the crowd, fighting off the troop of Kritters and freeing the other captives, who quickly joined the battle. Klump and Krusha, having been inspired by the act, also stepped into the fray as they fought their former comrades.

King K. Rool stood quivering with fury. He could not fathom that now three more of his minions have turned against him. Angrily, he looked back to his ship, and decided that if he could take over the Hawaiian Islands, he might as well destroy them.

"That is it!" he roared. "This island is history! Watch as I'll blow it up with the full firepower of my cannons!"


	6. Chapter 6: Part of the Family

**Chapter 6 – Part of the Family  
**

Everyone gasped as King K. Rool laughed maniacally after revealing what he was about to do. They knew that they would all be affected if he does blow up Molokai Island.

"Say goodbye to this island!" continued King K. Rool. But before he could board the Gangplank Galleon, Bowser, who had recovered from the pounding he received on the gut, stood right in front of him, and he was furious.

"Get out of my way, you wretched turtle dragon!" snapped King K. Rool.

"Not a chance," growled Bowser. "Your fight with me isn't over, and I'm going to make sure that you will pay for cheating!"

King K. Rool sneered malevolently. "Very well then," he said. "But don't be surprised if you get beaten up!"

The two kings resumed their fight, and in no time, Bowser pummelled King K. Rool into submission. Beaten, King K. Rool struggled to get himself up, but he instead collapsed to the ground.

"Okay, you win," he groaned. "I give up."

Bowser was rather surprised that King K. Rool had decided to throw in the towel, but he felt satisfied that he had finally brought him down. Tails, Blaze, the dragons, and the renegade Kremlings cheered while he took a bow. He then turned to the other Kremlings.

"Now, I would like all of you to go back where you came from," he said. "This island is not for you to take over, and you shall not be terrorising the world any longer."

The Kremlings nodded slowly, but Bowser did not notice that King K. Rool was far from defeated. As he continued his speech, the evil Kremling got up and prepared to attack Bowser from behind.

"Look out, Bowser!" shouted Draco. "King K. Rool is right behind you!"

"You're goin' down, Koopa!" declared King K. Rool. "Say your prayers!"

But when King K. Rool was about to strike, Bowser quickly turned around and socked him on his left eye. Immobilised, King K. Rool screamed in agony as he placed his hands on his eyes. He realised that there was no point invading the Hawaiian Islands now.

"Alright, we're pulling off!" he bellowed. "Everyone, get your scaly hides back to the ship!"

The Kritters marched their way to the Gangplank Galleon. King K. Rool faced the five renegade Kremlings. "And that includes you traitors! Wait until we get back to Crocodile Isle!"

Klump, Krusha, Kalypso, Kip, and Kass looked at each other, and with newfound confidence and resolve, they stood proudly still and glared at King K. Rool.

"No, we're not going," said Klump. "We'll be staying right on this island."

"How dare you continue your insubordination!" thundered King K. Rool. "I shall slice you all apart and turn you into luggage, you wretched scumbags!"

King K. Rool stomped back to the shore to put an end to Klump, Krusha, Kalypso, Kip, and Kass, but Bowser stepped in front of him again. King K. Rool glared disdainfully at him.

"I've just had enough of you!" he growled. "Now step aside! You're a disgrace as a reptile for sympathising with those filthy mammals!"

"Oh, shut up, you!" snapped Bowser. "You're the one who's a disgrace as a reptile!"

King K. Rool was stunned at the words, and he could do nothing but focus on Bowser silently.

"Now you listen to me!" continued Bowser. "You're supposed to be the king of the Kremlings, but you are acting a pompous old fool! That's saying a lot, since I am only nine months older than you! I used to be a lot like you back in my prime, but as the years went on, I soon began to realise that the more suffering you cause, the harder your life becomes, simple as that! This is a world where reptiles and mammals learned to coexist with one another, and despite our cultural differences, we learned to respect them! It took me awhile to finally mature and act my age, but I sincerely doubt that you have the capability to follow suit!"

"He's right, you know!" said Klump. "Maybe if you would learn to shape up and rule Crocodile Isle properly, your underlings would have treated you more with respect than living in fear under your reign! Remember Klubba and K. Lumsy?"

"Yah!" agreed Krusha. "Stop treatin' us Kremlings like morons!"

"Consider me your hoe no more!" declared Kalypso. "It's bad enough to see my people being put into slavery thanks to you, but you will not be doing this to me ever again!"

"Or even us!" added Kip and Kass.

"You heard your former minions," said Bowser. "Now, head back to your ship, leave this island, and never come back!"

Realising that he was powerless to change their minds, let alone force them back, King K. Rool walked slowly away without saying a word while the group continued to glare at him. Sunk in deep thought, he signalled his followers to start the ship, and soon they disappeared out of Molokai Island.

"Well, good riddance," muttered Bowser. "Maybe this whole experience will make him re-evaluate himself and learn how to treat reptiles and mammals alike better!"

"You've saved us from suffering a cruel fate," said Klump. "How can we ever repay you all?"

"That is a really tough question to answer," replied Cynder.

"Why don't we think this over once we head back to Japan?" asked Blaze. "Our minds should be clearer by the time we arrive at the village."

"Good thinking, Blaze," said Tails. "We were supposed to head back much earlier, but I guess this whole, uh, Kremling conundrum, has delayed us."

"Oh, are you homies heading back to another island?" asked Kalypso. "We're very sorry if we have caused you any inconveniences."

"No, there's no need to apologise," said Cynder. "You guys needed help, so we took it upon ourselves to solve the problem."

"Nothing like helping out friends in need!" laughed Lily.

Bowser smiled. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves," he said. "I'm King Bowser Koopa, and protecting the small, weak, and downtrodden is what I like to do now."

"Ah, yes, King Bowser Koopa," said Klump. "King K. Rool has mentioned you before, and it sounded like the both of you had a bit of a history back then."

"Yeah, we did," said Bowser, as he was not too proud to remember his younger years.

"I am General Lenny Klump, at your service," continued Klump. "And next to me is my partner and top soldier Krusha Lagarto."

"Hey, don't forget about us, boys!" said Kalypso. "My name's Kalypso, well technically it's my nickname because of my hairdo, which I like better than my real name."

"And what could your real name be?" asked Draco.

"If you really want to know, it's Lisa Kaiman," said Kalypso. "And Kip and Kass are my young twins."

"Yo, wassup?" greeted Kip.

"Thanks for putting ol' Rooly in his place," said Kass.

"Nice to meet you all," said Draco as he put his paw behind his back and blushed. "And it was nothing, really."

"So, if I recall correctly, you guys say you're heading back to Japan," said Klump. "Is that your homeland or something?"

"Well, kinda," said Tails. "The dragons here have been Japanese citizens for the past few months, while Blaze and I are from Australia."

"That sounds fascinating," said Klump.

"Yeah, duh, it sure does," agreed Krusha.

"I could only wonder about where we could go," said Kalypso.

"Oh, yes, I remember!" exclaimed Klump when he remembered the offer. "Weren't you guys planning to take all five of us with you?"

The group looked at each other, knowing that it would be a bit tricky to relocate all of them to Japan. Bowser finally spoke.

"Sure, absolutely," he said. "Since you five have nowhere to go, we'd love to have you as part of the family."

"Oh, yes!" cheered Kalypso and she slapped her Kremling companions high fives.

"Still, I'm trying to see how we could be able to bring all of them to Japan," said Cynder. "I don't think the transporter device would be able to fit that many."

"That won't be a problem, Cynder," said Tails, brightly. "A few of them can ride on the Tornado with me and Blaze, and the rest can go with you on the transporter device."

"Alright, that fixes everything," said Torden.

"I really want to go home," said Darky. "This Hawaiian vacation has been a long one."

"You could say that again, Darky," agreed Jakkin.

"Well, let's get going!" smiled Blaze as she boarded the wings of the Tornado. Kalypso, Kass, and Kip decided to ride on the plane while Klump and Krusha chose to go on the transporter device with Bowser and the dragons.

"I'm gonna accompany Tails' jet on the way to Japan, guys," said Jeremy.

"Me too," said Charonus.

"Guess we're all good to go," said Tails as he started up the Tornado. "Farewell, Hawaii!"

With that, the Tornado lifted up from the ground and took off to the sky. Jeremy and Charonus followed the plane while the rest of the group hopped on the transporter device, where Cynder adjusted the coordinates for their destination home.

Meanwhile, as the group were departing, the Pyre Squad had been watching them from the distance.

"It looks like those fools are returning to Japan," said Ciara.

"That must mean that they're done with their vacation," said Cronk.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Scorcher. "We've been defeated by them many times already."

"We're still going to catch them," declared Ciara. "The feud isn't over, not by a longshot! Come on, you saps! Let's go!"

The Pyre Squad spread their wings and began following the Tornado. Ciara could only think about catching Cynder's group so that they can present them to Lord Sardius and be rewarded with a promotion in the ranks of the Obsidian Devourers.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Despite being sidetracked, our heroes are finally returning to Japan. With King K. Rool having received his comeuppance, it can be assumed that he has been humbled as he has left thinking about his defeat. And with new allies, the team could only wonder what will be best for them. More excitement and adventure awaits on the next story in the series!

Dedicated to all the Kremling fans who wished to see the long forgotten Nintendo characters make a comeback.


End file.
